


Mine

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by art by KrisKenshin.  Sherlock is hurt and confused by a conversation he knows John had the night before.  John reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> A very quick unbetaed ficlet.

John padded down the stairs, bare feet making soft sounds on the wood steps.  He turned, headed towards the kitchen to make the morning tea.  It was still dim, the morning light filtered through the drawn curtains of the living area.  But there was enough light for him to catch a glimpse of an odd sight, odd even by 221B’s standards.  

In the middle of the floor sat Sherlock, legs crossed, hugging himself, and staring at his lap.  Alarm bells went off inside John’s head.  Something wasn’t right.  He crossed the room as quickly as he could, kneeling in front of his flatmate.  “Sherlock?” he asked tentatively.

When Sherlock looked up at him, John’s heart lurched, confirming once again that he’d done the right thing by calling things off with Mary last night.  Sherlock’s masks were down and a myriad of emotions swirled in his eyes and flickered across his face. Confusion, hurt, fear were the first and foremost that John could see.  “Sherlock, what’s wrong?” he asked anxiously.  He reached out to touch Sherlock’s arm, but the younger man jerked away.

“If you’re going to leave, you should go ahead and do so,” Sherlock blurted out.

“Why would I leave?”  John was shocked.

“Things are going well with Mary.  You had a very serious conversation with her last night.  You’re walking lighter, so obviously the result of the conversation was what you wanted.  You’re planning on moving in together, and since no woman in her right mind would acquiesce to live here with me, you must be planning on moving into her flat.  Pack.  Leave.  The sooner, the better.” Sherlock rattled it all off angrily, fingers clutching his arms so tight the knuckles turned white.

John gaped at him.  “Sherlock, for once, you’re completely wrong.  Well not completely.  Mary and I did have a serious conversation last night and yes the result is what I wanted, but it wasn’t about moving in together.  I broke up with her.”

John wasn’t sure when the last time Sherlock had looked both so shocked and confused. “Why?” was all Sherlock could utter.

“Because,” John huffed.  He hadn’t planned on telling Sherlock how he felt, at least not this soon, but Sherlock needed his honesty right now more than anything.  “Because I realized I can’t keep living a lie anymore.  Yes, things were going well with Mary, but it was all a lie.  A cover.”  He ruffled his hair before continuing, “I’ve known for awhile what I feel for you is much more than just friendship.  But I thought I could push it aside, live the ‘normal’ life that everyone expected of me.  But realized, I’d rather live a life of loving you fully, than pushing that down and hiding it from everyone.  And I couldn’t keep deceiving Mary.  She didn’t deserve that and neither did I.  I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same, but know I’m here to stay, even just as your friend if that’s all you want.  I’ll take it.”  

John didn’t get anything else out.  Sherlock lurched forward and pulled John into his lap.  He buried his face in John’s shoulder and sobbed as he clung to John’s jumper.  Sherlock hugged with his whole body, even his toes, John noticed as the taller man folded himself around John.  John was shocked for a brief moment, arms hovering in the air, before lowering them, holding Sherlock’s head to his chest.  Sherlock was murmuring into John’s tear soaked jumper, one word, over and over.  When John realized what it was, his heart soared and he clung tighter to Sherlock.

“Mine”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art by KrisKenshin:
> 
>  


End file.
